


Honey bunny funny

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	Honey bunny funny

Honey funny bunny

-

好无聊。彼得心里想道。

午睡醒来后房间里就只剩他一个人，复仇者们都不在基地里，因为除彼得以外的其他人都去了华盛顿中心和国务卿开那种例行的拉锯战会议。

如果不是上星期出了点小小的意外，已经成年的彼得此刻应该和复仇者一起坐在会议桌上。想到这里，彼得很沮丧地抓乱了头发，发顶的兔子耳朵顺带着抖了几下——那是一对雪白的、毛茸茸的兔耳，不是那种人造毛绒制作的装饰类假货，淡粉色的耳廓上能清晰看见细微的血管分布纹路。换言之，彼得是真的有了一对兔子才会长出来的毛绒耳朵。

事情还要从上周出现在纽约街头的神秘人说起，据围观群众描述，此人手持一把来源不明的激光类武器在夜间的皇后区游荡，行踪可疑，很可能是个危险分子。

彼得作为友好邻居蜘蛛侠当然是第一时间就赶到了现场，神秘人被突然出现的蜘蛛侠吓得手忙脚乱，手里的激光枪走了火，彼得在疏散普通民众被一枪击中。所幸托尼制作的高科技战服缓解了很大一部分冲击力，所以彼得并没有被激光枪打伤。

但是所有人都没想到神秘人居然是个疯狂科学家——班纳对激光武器进行了分析，发现他对激光炮的射线做了些手脚，它能够在某种程度上短期改变生物基因，使得被射线照射过的生物出现一些不可预测的突变。

而倒霉的彼得在被射线照射过的当晚，居然当着一众复仇者的面长出了一对兔耳，屁股后面还冒出来一团毛绒绒的兔尾！

虽然班纳再三保证彼得的异状大概一周内就会消失，但是彼得的男朋友——也就是托尼，还是很不放心，无奈之下，彼得暂时停止了好邻居夜巡活动。因为他头顶的兔子耳朵实在是藏都没法藏，他尝试过把耳朵卷巴卷巴塞在连帽衫的兜帽里，但兜帽下柔软的两个小小鼓包怎么看怎么奇怪，更别说穿上紧身战衣后蜘蛛侠臀部上方兔尾位置的奇异突起看起来有多别扭了。

而且托尼也不愿意冒着彼得被人抓走做研究的风险让他去学校上课，彼得只能请了一周的假乖乖待在复仇者基地等待兔化期结束——他都没办法回家见May！

作为补偿，托尼给彼得买了一大堆漫画——还都是彼得喜欢的期刊，在彼得的死缠烂打下，星期五偷偷告诉彼得这些漫画都是她老板亲自打电话向漫画店订购的，甚至特意找来了很多已经绝版的限量刊物。虽然买几十本漫画对于亿万富翁托尼·斯塔克不算什么大事，但于彼得，托尼能记住他喜欢的漫画远比动辄送他奢侈品礼物来得感动。

可是……到了彼得长出兔朵后的第三天，他就真的真的觉得太无聊了。不知道是不是因为兔化，彼得变得敏感了不少，虽然被实验蜘蛛咬了一口的他本来就比平常人感官敏锐，但兔化后的改变更多是体现在彼得的心理上——他变得很依赖托尼。

要说彼得以前可不是这样的，才刚刚成年的彼得正值青春期，是最喜欢玩和闹的年纪。男孩和男人的恋爱少了很多异性关系间的暧昧和纠结，就像是汽水和威士忌的奇妙搭配，很特别，多了一些不同类型荷尔蒙碰撞。

托尼也很少干涉彼得在蜘蛛侠身份之下的事，他本来也不是那种会对某人事无巨细的性格，彼得虽然偶尔会觉得托尼是有那么一点缺乏体贴和细腻表达，但男孩子天生心大，他们倒也没有真的为了这种恋爱关系中经常会出现的琐碎细节发生过什么不愉快。

在兔化的这几天里，有托尼陪着他的时候还好，彼得会和托尼一起待在工作室里，托尼忙着检修战甲，他就坐在桌沿上喝着加了冰块的汽水看漫画——但实际上，彼得大部分时间都在偷看专心工作的托尼，一不小心被发现了，托尼就拉他过去接个吻。

可现在托尼不在他身边，一个人待在卧室里的彼得一本漫画看了两个小时一页没看进去，他百无聊赖地抱着毛绒玩具躺在床上发呆——毛绒玩具是托尼出于恶趣味买给他的胡萝卜，说是彼得既然有了兔耳，就一定要配上一只橙色的胡萝卜才像真正的兔子。

彼得一开始不愿意要这个软绵绵的蠢萝卜，可他这会抱着胡萝卜忽然闻到了托尼身上的香水，或许是睡觉时把玩偶摆在床上沾到的。鲜花味道淡淡的，放在平时彼得可能闻不出来，但兔化后的彼得身体敏感程度加倍，听觉和嗅觉都被加强了，这种类似于小雏菊的花香让彼得有些着迷了。

彼得忍不住把鼻尖埋进柔软的羽绒填充物里，随着呼吸，专属于托尼的气味一点点具象起来，稍微安抚了一些彼得因为托尼不在身边而产生的惴惴不安。彼得眯起眼睛把下巴靠在胡萝卜玩偶稍圆的那一端，双腿交叠地抱住玩具，屁股上兔尾巴从松垮的裤腰里钻出来，痒痒的，自从兔化以后他还没有好好研究过自己的身体——听起来有点奇怪，但是彼得的确对于突然长出来的兔耳和兔尾很好奇。

卧室的墙面上装了面穿衣镜，正好对着床尾，彼得翻了个身压在胡萝卜玩偶上，然后打开双腿趴跪在床上扭头往镜子里看——雪白的兔尾毛绒绒地支棱在臀部上方，兔子尾巴还精神抖擞地动了一下。看起来倒是挺可爱的，彼得心里得出结论。

彼得把手放到了那团蓬松的兔尾上，试探性地揉了揉，但是彼得真的没想到兔子的尾巴会那么敏感——他只揉了那么一下，一股从未体验过的酥麻就从尾椎迅速传遍了全身，彼得不受控制地抖了一下，这让他不敢再去碰这个本不该出现在他身上的器官。

彼得重新躺回床上，用膝盖压住胡萝卜玩偶，屈起身体把脚掌踩在尾端把它抱在自己怀里，软软的毛绒玩具刚好抵在他腿根，还挺舒服的。回忆起刚才那种酥酥麻麻的快感，彼得无意识地抱着玩具蹭了蹭，软软伏在腿间的器官感受到一种轻柔的挤压。彼得蹭了没几下，忽然脸红起来——他有反应了。

在这天以前，彼得从来没想过他的小兄弟会对一只蠢蠢的胡萝卜“竖然起敬”，可事实就是，彼得一边在内心谴责自己的行为，一边又停不下来夹住无辜的胡萝卜玩偶磨蹭的动作……因为太舒服了。

现在是夏天，所以彼得在开了空调的房间里只穿了短袖T恤和牛仔短裤，腿上还套了双不过膝的足球袜。稍硬的牛仔布料随着彼得刻意摩擦的动作挤压着内裤里半硬的器官，形成了一种不经意的刺激。

明明星期五已经把室内温度控制在人体最适宜的凉爽程度，但是彼得后背还是透出了薄薄一层汗水，甚至热到忍不住把衣服撩开了一半，他感觉得到自己的体温正在升高，这完全违背了学校课堂上教给彼得的生理常识——他意识到这种发热或许是不正常的。

“星期五……我，我感觉有点不舒服。”  
“我正在扫描你的身体数据，”机械女声冷静地答道，“检测到你体内激素含量正在升高，我已经通知了斯塔克先生——”  
彼得迷惑地看向半空中，“什么意思？”  
人工智能罕见地迟疑了一下，“彼得……你进入了发情期。”

发情期？那怎么可能——不，有什么不可能的……彼得自我否定道，那束激光都能把他变成这副半人半兔的怪样子，按这样的发展出现发情期好像也不是什么奇怪的事情。理智已经离家出走的彼得晕乎乎地想着。

彼得埋下头在厚实的地毯上蹭了蹭自己的兔耳，好让它们不要贴在自己汗湿的额角上。他不知不觉地把胡萝卜玩偶抱得越来越紧，像是恨不能揉进身体里。被摩擦到完全勃起的阴茎紧紧绷在牛仔短裤里很不好受，彼得侧过脸咬住玩偶顶上的绿叶，被藏起来的呻吟变成了暧昧不清的闷哼。

最后他忍不住解开拉链把短裤褪下一半，终于得到解放的小家伙一下子从内裤边沿冒出头部来，玩具上的短绒毛挠得彼得痒痒的，随着他不断顶弄的动作，性器顶端流出的前液弄湿了表面布料，让原本柔软的绒毛面料触感变得有些微妙。

这种感觉可比彼得自己用手要刺激多了，铃口被反复摩擦的快感细细密密地从他腿间的器官铺散开，连指尖都轻微发麻，让彼得忍不住夹住胡萝卜玩偶呻吟了一声。

他不断地揉弄着腿间的毛绒玩具，一边呼吸着玩偶上沾染的熟悉气息，情动的他完全没意识到卧室的门是什么时候被人推开的。

“……彼得？”

星期五通知托尼需要尽快赶回来时只说彼得出现了一些意外之中的情况，但托尼怎么也想不到结束了枯燥的会议回到基地以后会看见这样一幕。

“嗯？”彼得咬着嘴唇迷茫地抬起头，眼眶周围一圈皮肤透着淡淡的粉，男孩皮肤本来就白，这时候眼尾的红就更明显了。就像是受了人欺负一样。

他的彼得正抱着一只毛绒玩具——不对，是被彼得夹在腿间，他的T恤掀到胸口露出一片细白的腰腹，牛仔短裤被脱下一半，刚好卡在屁股后面本不该出现在男孩身上的兔尾巴后端，原本蓬松的兔尾因为侧躺的动作被臀肉挤压成委屈巴巴的一团，上头还沾了些质地可疑的湿液。

或者又可以说彼得正以侧躺的姿势骑在那只胡萝卜玩偶上，橙色的锥形玩具穿过他半褪下的短裤紧紧挨在他的阴茎上，那东西流出的前列腺液把玩偶表面的面料弄得一团糟，颜色粉嫩的性器官也被摩擦成了深红色。

原本很可爱的兔耳和尾巴在这时候的彼得身上看来反而变成了某种性暗示意味浓重的情趣装饰。

托尼脱下西装外套随手放在床尾，“小朋友，你在对玩具做什么坏事？”

“我……我不知道，”彼得迷茫地看着托尼，眼神里有一种很明显的意乱情迷。在看清眼前的人事托尼以后，彼得放开了怀里的毛绒玩具，把刚才还喜爱得不得了的胡萝卜玩偶踢到了一边，刚才他只是因为玩具上的香水味道才起了反应，而现在托尼回到他身边，彼得自然也不需要什么替代品了。

“斯塔克先生，”彼得从松软的枕头间坐起来一点，看得出来他这会儿好像有点晕晕乎乎的，头上的兔子耳朵随他起身的动作一晃一晃的，眼尾发红的样子看得托尼心都要化了。彼得的手掌按在床铺上，向托尼倾身过来，像是小动物试探着讨好的姿势，“抱……”

托尼坐到床沿上，伸手环过彼得的膝弯和后背把男孩抱了起来，而彼得根本都没顾及到要扯一扯自己快掉下去的牛仔短裤，任托尼把短裤拉链大大敞开的他面对面地抱到了腿上坐好。

托尼几乎没见过这样向他撒娇的彼得，彼得虽然只是个刚成年的高中生，但托尼很清楚他远比一般同龄人要勇敢坚韧得多，而彼得也不是那种喜欢和谁软绵绵撒娇的性格。

可此刻的彼得确实不太一样，托尼能明显感受到彼得自从被那个奇怪的激光照射后就很依赖自己，彼得表现得极度缺乏安全感——白天亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，托尼去哪，他就出现在哪，晚上还非要托尼在他旁边才能睡着。据星期五的描述，托尼不在的时候，彼得显得很焦躁不安。仔细想想确实是很像只兔子。托尼忍不住在心里笑道。

不过托尼其实挺享受出现在彼得身上的转变，毕竟以往托尼总希望他的友好邻居蜘蛛侠可以不要那么少年老成地企图一个人扛住所有事情。虽然托尼知道蜘蛛侠有超能力，要是彼得使出全力，穿上战甲的钢铁侠都不一定打得过他。但是偶尔，托尼也是希望能被彼得依赖一下子的。

“怎么了，”托尼回过神来，彼得被他抱在怀里，男孩仍处于兴奋中的性器抵在他的衬衫上擦出了一点深色的湿渍，不过托尼显得丝毫不在意，“哪里不舒服？”

“很热……”彼得在托尼腿上稍微换了个姿势，好不让他的兔尾巴再被压住，同时把托尼抱得又紧了一些，像是担心有谁会抢走他一样。小雏菊花的味道变得更清晰、也更真实了一点，在让彼得感到安心的同时，身体深处那些渴望越发嚣张起来，彼得无意识地并拢双腿把性器抵在托尼腿上磨蹭起来，小声地叫着托尼，“先生……”

“这样很舒服吗？”

“嗯……”彼得把呼吸埋在托尼肩膀上，在托尼伸手握住他的性器时敏感地抖了一下，然后随着托尼上下套弄的动作泄出几声低吟。这时候的彼得听起来和平时的他不太一样，就好像汽水里的气泡全被晃走了，只剩下甜滋滋的糖水了。

托尼把手放到彼得的头顶，按在男孩新生长出的兔耳上，安慰似地缓缓摩挲着粉红的耳廓，“喜欢刚才那个玩具？”

在此之前，彼得从未意识到那对兔耳朵会是敏感到可怕的存在。托尼只是很随意地抚弄了几下，彼得就感觉身体里窜出一股热流，他不受控制地急喘了一声，彼得只顾着摇头，脑海里搜寻不出任何一个有实际意义的单词来。

托尼注意到了彼得的异常，于是他试探着再一次故意揉了揉半耷拉着的兔耳，而彼得给出的反应很剧烈，他猛地夹紧双腿，一口咬住了托尼的肩膀，“别、别碰——！”

“这么敏感？”托尼变本加厉地捏住了柔软的兔耳尖端，刻意用指尖勾着末端毛发绕圈。怀里的彼得几乎要将自己缩成一只虾，身体不住地轻微颤抖着，性器硬挺到了极点。彼得紧紧环抱住托尼的腰，好像把男人当成他唯一认可的安全感代名词一样，但事实是他这样只是更方便托尼欺负他了，“是不是想射了？”

“想。”彼得把脑门上的汗全部蹭到托尼的衬衫上，一边胡乱地亲着托尼嘴唇边短硬的胡茬，急切又不得章法地索吻。

“好，我会满足你。只要你乖一点。”托尼亲了亲彼得，把彼得按在自己怀里，引诱似地低声问他，“所以彼得……你要告诉我，除了耳朵，还有哪里很敏感？”

“尾巴……”彼得轻声说，出于一丁点羞耻心，彼得的声音简直比蚊子大不了多少。

“诚实的孩子会有奖励。”托尼满意地抬起彼得的下巴吻了上去，并且按住彼得身后那团毛绒绒的尾巴，果然感受到怀里的人紧张地僵硬了身体，连带着那对长长的兔耳朵都抖了抖。  
托尼一边抚摸着男孩的性器，在彼得的呼吸节奏再次被打乱时，听起来似乎快到高潮了。托尼忽然压住兔尾用力揉了一下，彼得瞬间绷紧了身体，托尼适时地放开了彼得的嘴唇，听见男孩发出一声几乎哑掉的短促尖叫，接着身子一抖，直接射了出来。

“Bad bunny…”

还没完全从那种甜蜜得让人发晕的快感中缓过神来的彼得只模糊听见托尼的嗓音低哑得过分。

那是在叫他吗？坏兔子？

彼得的大脑因为刚射精结束变得有些反应迟缓，就像是被人扔到一锅黏稠的糖浆里，怎么都晕晕乎乎的。直到被人仰面按在床铺上他才后知后觉挣扎起来，靠着蜘蛛力量一翻过身就想往床下跑。

但是托尼一把按住彼得的后腰，坏心地在他的尾巴又揉了一下，这让他好不容易恢复了一点的力气又被逼了回去，要说出口的话全部又变成了断续的喘息。

“你跑什么？趁我不在家，把我送你的玩具弄得一团糟。像你这样的坏兔子是不是该接受惩罚？”

托尼揉着彼得的尾巴煞有介事地问着他，可是彼得哪里还有力气来回答他男朋友恶趣味的提问。可怜某只傻兔子注定是要被“教训”了。


End file.
